Born to Die Again
by FanWriter Harrison
Summary: Murder House/Coven. Crossover. Violet didn't mind being dead. She had family in her hell hole. But on Halloween night, free the house, she finds herself in New Orleans, the home of the recently out Witches and Tate is with her. When Violet and Tate Find Zoe and Kyle who are their doubles, she discovers why she was born, why she died and who she could have been.
1. Chapter 1

_October 30th. Murder House_

* * *

><p>'You don't eat! You don't sleep! You're dead! Why the hell are you crying?' Violet had been rocking Jeffery, her little brother, for a good hour and a half now but he would not stop crying. They weren't normal cries; Jeffery was, like Violet and her parents, a ghost which made his cries more of an eerie echo in the halls of the house, that stupid house. Violet had been sitting on her bed with her brother in her arms but with just a single thought she was stood in the kitchen of the house, before a second has past she was there and hurrying into the dining room where her mother sat at the table with her feet up and an old tattered version of 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' in her hands.<p>

'Mum, you have to take him. Nothing _I _do ever works!' Violet begged. Her mother looked up at her daughter with a mischievous smile. Vivian was beautiful, Violet thought. She wished she looked like her mother when she got to her age (Well she used to, she'll never be that age) her mother had beautiful skin and big blue eyes. Her hair was the colour of sunrise, strawberry blonde ringlets so loose they cascaded in waves half way down her back. Today her mother wore a grey dress with a beige cardigan. Despite the fact her mother was no longer pregnant when she died; she still had a small baby bump left over, which her mother often covered. But it didn't matter, she was still beautiful. Whereas Violet had a depressed grunge look with her boots and straight dark blonde hair that fell by her face like curtains. Violet knew she'd never grow old though, which was a bonus she guessed.

'It's your turn to watch the baby, you told me you'd help out the day I died, this is you helping out and giving me some peace.' Vivian Harmon hated the idea of being a ghost but there was nothing she could do. She died in childbirth, giving birth to two beautiful little boys. One of them had been the child of hers and her husband, Ben's, and the other had been a child born out of rape, from none other than Tate Langdon, a ghost in that very house _and _her daughters ex boyfriend. Jeffery, the son of Vivian and Ben had died in the house; he'd taken a breath but unfortunately didn't make it.

Michael, the child born from Tate had made it and seen as though no one living could care for the boy, Constance, his grandmother had taken him. No one knew where he was now, the last thing they knew was her taking Michael after Ben's fake suicide and then they were gone. Vivian had to move on, and try to live-Well- Exist as she could. She had the ghost of Jeffery to look out for, and her Violet and Ben, who needed her just as much as the other too. She had to be a strong mum even in death, it was just who she was.

'Mum, I'm not even kidding. I'll die again if I have to go through another couple of days of this. Please just take him and calm him down?'

'Oh c'mon then,' Vivian stood and took Jeffery from Violet and Violet sighed in relief.

'Peace, at last,' she mumbled, walking away. Her boots making tapping sounds on the polished wooden floor.

'Don't think you're getting out of baby-sitting,' Vivian called after her.

'I'm stuck here for all eternity, where the hell can I escape to.' Violet mumbled before she vanished and appeared again in her bedroom, she kicked her door shut before appearing on her bed. She slid in her earphones and closed her eyes.

That's when someone tapped her forehead and her eyes snapped open. Her gaze was met by a pair of beautiful brown eyes. Violet cried out and was stood across her room. She glared at the boy who knelt on her bed.

'The fuck do you think you're doing?' She demanded on Tate Langdon. Tate. How he had only four months ago been such a huge part of her life, the first boy and only boy she would ever love. But then he did...what he did. He raped her mother. One of her brothers is his son. How that's possible fuck knows, but it happened and Violet could never forgive him.

'Wait?' said Tate in a panicked voice. 'What do you mean?' Oh how she urged to touch his cheek. Comfort him. Tate always looked like a man with a boy's face. His lips were plump and his eyes so large, puppy-dog like. His blonde curls always rumpled. 'Didn't you want me to be here?'

'Of course not, I told you I never wanted to see you again. How did you do that?' She beckoned towards the bed. He followed her gaze for a moment, complete fixated on it. He looked back up at her and shrugged. 'How did you do it, Tate?' Violet half yelled. Everyone knew they could only be seen when they wanted to. If Violet never wanted Tate to see her then he never would, it's what made existing in the house bearable, if you didn't want to be seen then you weren't seen, even by all the other murderous spirits that were trapped here. Violet told Tate she never wanted to see him again; he shouldn't have been able to find her.

'I-I thought you wanted me to find you. I-I thought maybe you'd forgiven me...' He spoke quietly, like a child being scolded.

'Of course I don't want to see you, or speak to you.' Violet willed for herself to be gone, for him to be gone. To have the two of them existing on complete different frequencies. She wanted to be as far away from the boy she loved. But he was still there.

'Violet, please let me just talk to you. Let me-'

'Tate' The harsh voice came from Ben who stood in the corner of the room, probably heard or sensed Violets worry, her anger. Violet had never been so happy so happy to see her dad. She hurried beside him.

'Dad, I don't know why but he can still see me. I can't force myself away.' Violet didn't know how to describe it. The only thing that gave her spirit comfort in this house was knowing she could escape from the others when she wanted to, without that protection her spirit was open. She could be sharing a haunted house with over twenty angry and demented spirits. The idea of that for eternity was worse than anything she could imagine.

'Ben, I-' Ben didn't let Tate finish. Instead he took his daughter by the arm and then the two of them were in the dining room. Vivian looked up from where she sat, rocking Jeffery and looked at them, her smile faded and she stood up.

'What's wrong?' She asked.

'Tate can appear to me. I told him I never wanted to see him again but nothing I do can make him disappear.' Violet threw the words up. She was panicking now.

'Is it all of them?' Vivian spoke in a hushed voice; she held Jeffery close to her chest and looked around. If it was true it meant that the other's could come and go at will, it meant that others like the gay couple and Hayden could come and take her baby, she couldn't let it.

'Moira?' Violet called. Moira appeared in the archway within seconds and smiled as she walked around.

'What's wrong, my dear you look as if you've seen a ghost, no pun intended' Vivian laughed at this and handed Jeffery over to her willingly, she hushed a disturbed Jeffery and looked up for answers.

'Has something happened? Tate can see Violet again?' Moira looked confused. Violet watched Jeffery play with Moira's vibrant red curls; he seemed undisturbed by Moira's discolored eye.

'Not that I know of. He shouldn't be able to appear as a physical being to you unless you want him to. Have you been thinking about him lately? Missing him perhaps?'

'No.' it was a fact Violet hated Tate. She hated him. They all did really. There was no chance she missed him. Well. She missed having a boyfriend, missed those conversations that went on for hours on her bed, the nights he'd lay with her, stroking her hair until she fell asleep in his arms. No. She missed that but she didn't miss him. He had raped her mother. He was not the boy she loved.

'He was your boyfriend; your subconscious may be-'

'No, dad.' Sighed Violet. She hopped onto the table and put her feet up. 'He was my boyfriend. Now he's just another memory, or he ought to be. I don't like this.'

'Well whatever it is,' Vivian said. 'He knows how you feel, he'll back off. If he still loves you at all he'll respect your decision to be alone,'

'He better,' Violet mumbled.

'You only have to suffer through tomorrow and that's it.' Moira said, 'Tomorrow is Halloween, the day us dead get to leave and explore. But it's also the night we cannot hide ourselves from other spirits' Violet remembered the ghosts of the kids Tate killed coming to the house to find him. 'Not just Tate, every spirit in this place can make contact with us and we have to be prepared to defend ourselves and run when they do.' Moira said, looking down at the baby in her arms.

Violet sighed and soon returned to her room. Tate was nowhere in sight, thank god. She turned on the TV and suffered through the channels but of course all that was on, was news and all the news these days was about, was the big coming out in New Orleans.

"'Um, let me just uh; clarify that for you, Bill. We are not a cult, we don't proselytize, we have no agenda, we're not recruiting. Women who identify as witches are born as such and their abilities which...we call powers are part of who they are. Part of their DNA if you will."' The blonde haired women on the screen said.

'"I so, so your saying that in fact it's not a choice, being a witch?"' The interviewer replied.

'"That's exactly what I'm saying; there are so many young witches who have resisted their calling because they're afraid of how they may be perceived or what's expected of them."' She replied.

'"But there are still hate crimes,"'

'"That is true, but ya know when you hide in the shadows you are less visible, you have less protection. We'll always be targets for the ignorant. It is what it is. But we are strong women, Bill."' She said in a confident voice.

'"So what would you like to say to all the girls watching and wondering if they might be witches?"' The interviewer said.

'"Call us. E-mail us. Or just come to New Orleans. There is a home and a family waiting for you."'

Violet sighed and switched the TV off. She remembered that day a couple months back when Witches, fucking real witches! Came out to the world as real. Of course the world was in uproar. The majority of it was excited, a lot hated it and wanted Witches dead but it turned out there were thousands upon thousands of girls across the world who came out as witches after that day. After the day Cordelia Foxx, Supreme Witch, decided it was time for a change. Ghost's were real so why the hell not witches. She remembered her mother shocked, a little freaked but Violet didn't care. She made a joke about witches coming out of the cauldron. Violet often wondered if she could have perhaps been a witch before she died, she wondered if it was why she was unusual and drawn to strange. Strange like Tate. But now she would never know. She was a ghost. Dead. No one would ever know about her, no one would ever know about Ghosts. She's be this way forever.

And that terrified her.

* * *

><p><strong>FanWriter's Note:<strong>

**Hello all! If you've read my other stories then you'll know this isn't the thing I'd usually write. I prefer to write Fanfiction based on Twilight, Harry Potter, etc. but I have always been a big fan of the American Horror Story Worlds and loved the idea of this crossover story including both the Murder House and Coven characters and world. I hope you enjoy the plot I'm creating and like how I will explain the similarities between characters like Violet and Zoe. As for this! Thank you if you have taken the time to read it, reviews really do help me in my progress as a writer, I accept all reviews but hate it a waste of time, mostly your own. Thank you!**

**~FanWriter Harrison~ **


	2. Chapter 2

_October 30th. Robichaux's Academy, New Orleans._

* * *

><p>'I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I never want to see you again!' Zoe didn't know why she was saying these words, especially to Kyle, the man she loved. He stood, looking like a kicked puppy before her. Why did everything look so dark and blurry? Kyle was crying and he dropped to the ground at her feet, holding onto her shirt until his knuckles turned white. 'Leave me alone!' Zoe's hand had a life of its own and she slapped Kyle so fast and hard across the face he flew off across the room, more so than any ordinary human should have. The floorboards blurred and the walls crumbled. Zoe made a dash for the door but it was too late. Her feet came up from beneath her and she toppled to the ground, breaking through the boards beneath her as if they were made of glass, she plunged into darkness.<p>

'Zoe!' Kyle's concerned voice woke her from her sleep and Zoe bolted upright in their bed. It took a moment for her sleepy eyes to focus but then she realized she was safe, they both were. She and Kyle were in their large, pearly white bed in their bedroom, morning light shone through the tall, arched windows, fiery autumn leaves warming the aura of the air. Zoe moved her dark hair out of her eyes and put her hands to her mouth. Kyle, with hair as golden as the sun leaned over to wrap his arms around her shoulders. She cried softly into his chest.

'Nightmares again?' he asked. She nodded and blinked away the tears. With one finger she traced the scars on his neck and shoulders, where she and Madison had brought him back from the dead. 'What are they about?' he mumbled, his lips against her temple, kissing her softly. She hesitated. Kyle never asked about her Nightmares before, she'd had them for the longest time now and he comforted her when she woke in the early hours of the morning screaming and crying at the top of her lungs but he never asked what happened, he just rocked her back to sleep.

'Just loosing you,' Zoe lied. Or was she lying? In a way she was telling him the truth, she was losing him, but she just didn't think it was right to tell him that in her dreams, she was the one pushing him away.

* * *

><p>Zoe showered and dressed and sat in front of the pearly white wooden vanity mirror in her and Kyle's room. She had dried her hair and brushed though it gently, her hair was straight and dark, brushed to one side and down her shoulder. She put her necklace on and while doing so admired the ring, the engagement ring Kyle had bought for her. She remembered the day he purposed and couldn't stop crying. It was an antique white gold ring with small diamonds that, with no doubt in Zoe's mind, were real. The band twirled around her ring to the top where it cradled a pea shaped diamond, the colour of dark blood. It had been carved to resemble a rose and in the light it reflected its beauty across the room. She never ever wanted to marry, never thought of it, not until Kyle had asked her and then there were no doubt in her mind.<p>

She left the room, her short black dress billowing slightly around the tops of her knees; she rolled the sleeves up to her elbows and walked awkwardly in those stupid heels. Why couldn't she wear her boots? She supposed as a teacher she should perhaps wear something presentable. She hurried down the grand staircase using he banister as leverage to twist herself into the kitchen where over fifty girls dressed in all forms of black greeted her with hello's and waves.

'Hi girls, those of you with me today best eat up, magic on an empty stomach doesn't turn out so well. Trust me.' A few girls laughed and nodded. She didn't have a clue who half of them were. The house was always so packed these days with all the new arrivals since Cordelia outed them to the world. She walked through the kitchen and into the office where Cordelia sat waiting with a smile. Cordelia Foxx. Raging Supreme of all witches.

'Zoe,' Cordelia greeted her with a smile and a hug. Cordelia wasn't just the supreme, she was a friend. She had blonde straight hair to her shoulders and beautiful _new _eyes. She wore a black straight skirt to her knees with polished heels and a billowing white shirt. She was headmistress and supreme and she made Zoe not only a council member, but a teacher too. This terrified her.

'Are you ready?' Cordelia asked her, 'You're first day teaching magic, it's exciting don't you think?' Cordelia lead the two of them out of her office and down the corridor. Zoe met most of the girls in the school, in their free time she was friends with the majority of them, but today she was Zoe their teacher and she had to act like it.

'Excited is not the word I would use,' Zoe mumbled and Cordelia laughed. The two carried on walking (Zoe noticed the girls who were to be in her class had already left the breakfast room and gone to be seated in her classroom.) She stopped outside the door. Zoe bit her nails and Cordelia laughed and rubbed her arm.

'Don't worry. You'll do fine. Queenie just started too and look at her!' Cordelia beckoned down the hall where Zoe turned to see Queenie, her best friend and co-council member leading a small group of witches down the hall.

'Hey! Shut it will ya? This way! Don't you make me raise my voice!' Zoe couldn't hold back her laugh. Queenie really was her best friend and had been since Zoe's early days there. Queenie was a big girl but beautiful in so many ways. She had dark skin and dark hair, it fell in short black curls around her neck, and her eyes were a unique brown never seen before and her style. bad ass. But Cordelia insisted she put away the leather and wear something more appropriate for a teacher so instead Queenie wore dark jeans, black boots and a dark burgundy cardigan over a black tank top. Cordelia had meant something like a suit or a dress. But of course Queenie did what she liked.

'Be confident. You know these girls. Think of yourself not as a teacher, as a friend helping other friends out.' Cordelia smiled and Zoe smiled back but looked past her at the portrait on the wall. The portrait of Nan. Zoe walked to it and smiled, her fingers caressed the polished wood.

'She would have made a great teacher,' Zoe mumbled. The girls had the portrait of Nan— and the one of Misty down the hall — painted not long after they came out to the world. Cordelia felt it right to have the two Witches who didn't get a chance to be remembered. Misty who failed the Seven Wonders test and crumpled to ash in Cordelia's arms and Nan didn't even get a chance at the Seven Wonders due to Fiona and Marie Laveau.

'She would have, she did know everything,' Cordelia said and Zoe laughed and nodded.

'Go. Teach your class. Enjoy it. This is where you belong,' Cordelia said and Zoe nodded, brushed through her hair with her fingers and straightened her shirt before using transmutation to teleport into the room and onto the desk, on which she sat with crossed legs and a smile on her face.

Cordelia smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p>It was ten minutes before the end of her class and Zoe had taken the girls to the garden to watch them practice their transmutation from one side to the other. She remembered the day she teleported into the air and fell onto the spikes of the front gate and died. She'd been foolish and didn't focus; she didn't want to risk having a girl slice herself in two after appearing in the middle of a table. Zoe leant against a tree and watches them with a smile, one by one they went and they did it perfectly.<p>

A girl called Bonnie was struggling with it and kept falling to the ground halfway there. Zoe rushed over and helped her to her feet.

'I can't do this,' Bonnie muttered through clenched teeth, Zoe shook her head.

'Stop being so doubtful, you come from a very powerful family of witches in Virginia, right?' Zoe asked.

'Yes but this magic is new. I've only done simple incantations and spells, never transmutation.'

'Then focus. You have magic, powerful magic Bonnie. You can do this. Focus.' And with Zoe's help, Bonnie made it all the way across the garden, a stumbling land but she did it. The girls cooed and laughed together and Zoe told them it was the end of the lesson. As the girls talked about the lesson and rushed off, Zoe smiled to herself happily. She had done it, she'd taught a class. She knew that she—

Then Zoe hit the ground. Images, so many different images and faces and colours flashed before her eyes. Kyle, Kyle crying. The taste of pills in her mouth, everything blurry. Zoe rolled over, gasping for a breath she didn't have. A bathroom, Zoe saw herself lying in a bathtub, her face pale. Kyle was holding her, the water spraying down on them while he screamed for her to wake up.

'Don't you die! Don't you die on me! No!'

'Zoe!' Zoe's eyes snapped open to see Queenie leaning out of the kitchen window. 'Food's up!' she pulled the window to and Zoe wiped away her tears.

* * *

><p>Zoe took her own advice and ate quite a lot before she returned to her bedroom to cast the spell. She had locked the door and drawn the curtains. The room was lit only by a circle of candles, red and black and white, around her. Runes and ancient symbols were drawn onto the wood with black and white chalk and she sat with her legs crossed, muttering an incantation over and over and over. The faster she cast the stronger her magic became, she could feel it affecting her like a drug that did no harm. She felt it running through her veins, mixing with her cells, pushing past the boundaries of her mind. Zoe willed for the nightmares to stop, for the horrifying images of blood and gore and death to go and never return. But as her magic grew, as the spell tried to take action, a storm covered the town and lighting flashed. The flames on the candles licked higher and higher, blood trickled down Zoe's nose as she rocked, her nails cutting into the flesh of her palms.<p>

'Zoe!' The door burst open, the lock snapping. Zoe looked up just as Cordelia, Queenie and Kyle hurried inside.

'Enough!' Cordelia waved her hand and the candles went out and the symbols blown away. The dismissal of magic rendered Zoe weak and she fell down, but Kyle was there to hold her.

'A spell, Zoe? A spell for the nightmares?' Kyle asked.

'Foolish, Zoe, you know as well as I Nightmares and dreams are important, have meanings. To try and stop them with magic is to go against the magic making them.'

'They just, it's too much.' Zoe breathed.

'Maybe we should cancel the party tomorrow?' Queenie suggested.

'No,' Zoe gasped. The Halloween party, the night when magic was at its strongest and the world's walls were at its weakest. The witches were to have party and celebrate their coming out. Zoe wouldn't let her foolish nightmares stop it. 'No, the party goes ahead as planned. Maybe it'll do me good to relax, and have fun.' Zoe mumbled. Cordelia looked hesitant but nodded. Zoe didn't respond, she just let herself be held by Kyle, just let herself cry and bleed. She cleaned up her mess and wiped away the blood, Queenie and Kyle talked about their costumes for the night and although Zoe went along with the conversation, her mind was on the flashes she had in the garden. The way Kyle sounded so different, the way Zoe's hair looked blonder than her own and also the fact that right at the end before she opened her eyes, Kyle had called her Violet and she felt like that was her name.

* * *

><p><strong>FanWriter's Note: Sorry late update for those who read this story, hope you enjoy.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_October 31st. Murder House_

* * *

><p>'It'll be any moment now,' Moira said. She stood in the middle of the huddle of ghosts, all of them staring at the clock hanging on the wall, awaiting the arrival of October 31st. The Harmon family, who stood around her, wouldn't wait long before fleeing the boundaries of this prison, the moment the clock ticked 12.00 am, they were out of there. Holding her brother close to her, Violet looked around. She knew soon she would be able to see Tate, and soon he'd be able to see her and there would be nothing she could do about it. But she couldn't worry about seeing her ex; it was the number of ghosts that would be coming for her brother she needed to worry about.<p>

The tiny hand ticked closer, and closer, she looked at her parents who nodded to her and smiled, her father rested his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it; Violet looked down at her brother and closed her eyes until finally the clock ticked past twelve and she knew they were no longer alone in the room, dozens of eyes were on her. Violet and her family slowly turned around and the entire living room was filled with familiar ghosts, each and every one of them stood, staring at the child murmuring in her arms.

Dozens of them. All of them. Everyone crowded into this small room, shoulder to shoulder, staring and still. Statues of the Dead. There were some Violet knew, and some she didn't. She didn't know the man not far off from her right who wore a shirt and tie with short messy brown hair. But she guessed him to be Hugo Langdon, Tate's father and Constance's husband. The one she killed. Not far away from him, leaning against the wall, was Travis. The boy-toy Constance played with when she got bored. He gave her a single nod while he puffed at a cigarette. Violet glanced around again and saw a couple standing together, one of them a man in a lab coat that was soaked in blood, his gloved hand on the shoulder of a smaller woman clad in a fine dress, her golden ringlets tied up. She was crying gently into a handkerchief. Behind her stood a woman who was the first to make Violet's skin crawl. A woman with thick, black curly hair, dark violet-blue eyes and red lips, red because of lipstick or because of the fact she had a Chelsea-smile cut into them, she didn't know.

Then there were the Ghosts she did know, the ones she worried about the most. Three teenagers dressed in black: two boys and a girl. Violet knew them and they knew her, they were the freaks who broke in on their second night in this damn house! The one's who tried to reenact the murder of the two nurses, who by the way were stood next to them smiling, one of them still covered in blood and the other dripping water into a puddle at her feet.

A cry caught Violet's attention and she jumped. From the chandelier, which flickered every couple of seconds, hung Thaddeus Montgomery or as Tate had once called him. The Infantata. The creature that had attacked the girl in the basement, the one Violet had tricked. It had been so far back she had forgotten her name already. The Infantata swung wildly, his tattered baby gown dripped fresh blood, his sharpened fangs cried out a laugh, his strands of white hair swaying and falling off as he cackled. On the ground beneath him danced Beauregard, clapping and making unusual sounds, clearly impressed by the Infantata's show. His face disfigured didn't show who he truly was. She had been told that he was the kindest soul in this place and very friendly, but he terrified her so.

A loud _pop! _Distracted Violet and her family and they backed into a corner, away from the creepy, mauled redheaded twins who laughed at them.

'Stupid bitch! Stupid Baby!' One of them cried, their yelling and popping terrified the baby in her arms. Violet had seen enough, she was ready to flee this place but before she did, the crowd opened and three figures walked forward. Hayden, flanked by Chad and Patrick, her gay body guards it seemed. She walked forward with that stupid grin, her bronze hair straight and blowing behind her. Chad and Patrick smiled at Violet, Vivian and Ben, but Hayden kept her eyes on the baby.

'He's adorable.' Hayden whispered.

'Go!' The rushed whisper was her mother who pushed Violet towards the wall quickly and quietly. Violet didn't hesitate this time, she ran and vanished through the wall with her brother close to her chest, noting that Tate was the only one she didn't see. Violet was in the garden and she started to sprint for the gate but then stopped. She didn't know but something had caused her to stop once she grasped her cold iron. She spun and looked, without reason, at the thin arched window to her room and there he was.

Tate looked at Violet, admired her eyes as she did his, for just a second. No real emotion showed between the two before Violet ran out of the gate, free from the bonds that bound her to that dreadful place.

* * *

><p>Vivian took a step forward, Ben held her hand tightly as the two of them stared at the gathering before them. Hayden smiled kindly and bit her lip, like a nervous school girl in front of her crush.<p>

'Hiya, Ben, long time no see.' She smiled.

'You'll never get him,' Ben snapped.

'We'll see,' Hayden replied. Vivian, fuelled with a burning anger she'd had for Hayden since she found her in her own bed, sent her storming towards the girl. "Happy Halloween," Hayden whispered before she looked up and blew. The lights turned off and when they turned back on, Hayden and her guards were gone. The room was in chaos. Some ghosts laughed and ran for the door, other's didn't waste time and just vanished. The Infantata dropped down towards Moria who gasped but Ben lashed out with his foot and sent it rolling into someone else. Vivian turned then, grasped Moria's hand into her own, reached for Ben and the three of them vanished also, out into freedom.

* * *

><p>Violet sat in the park, with her brother in her arms, eagerly awaiting her family's arrival. It wasn't long before her mother, father and Moira came rushing out of nowhere and towards them. Vivian took Jeffery from her.<p>

'Where you followed?' Ben asked, Violet shook her head. She looked around and took a deep breath. God, did it feel good to be outside. She leaned over the bridge they stood on, peering into the rippling river beneath. Fishes swam and frogs leapt, birds tweeted and squirrels hopped from branch to branch. It was so early in the morning the moon was still bright and high in the sky, glowing like a pearl. Violet let her head fall back, watching an owl hoot and disappear into shadows.

'Violet!' Vivian's concerned voice snapped her out of her trance.

'Jesus, what?' Violet asked but she knew straight away. She looked down at her feet which were slowly fading. Into nothing. Violet looked up panicked. 'Mum?' She gasped, Vivian passed her son to her husband and clenched her daughter's hand.

'What are you doing? Where are you going, honey?' Vivian asked but Violet, who was crying and panicking shook her head

'I'm not doing this, mum, I-' But then Violet fell to the ground, holding her head in her hands. She had no real head yet she felt like a migraine had sprung on her, or like someone had cracked her over the head with a sledge hammer. She screamed into the ground, her mother, father and Moria's worried and panicked voices all calling to her through the void. But there were other voices too. Her voice, calling- no chanting- words she didn't understand, another language. Voices screaming her but not her name.

'_Zoe! Zoe wake up! Zoe!' _ She knew that voice. Tate. Why was he calling her Zoe again? Why was her head exploding beyond the walls of reality. Why, when Violet looked up, was she in an entirely different place and completely alone in the silence. She looked at the ground, a moment ago it had been cobblestone, yet now it was old, cracked and faded white wooden panels. She looked up slowly, blinking through tears that weren't real at the scene around her. Directly before her was a tall ached window, its latch open and the window blew her hair faintly along with the lace curtains. She slowly turned around the room, taking it in. Everything was so white and old! The vanity mirror! The wardrobe with cracks running through it! The rug, the cabinets, even the telephone was pearly white.

What was this place? She wondered. The colourless room, blended with the moonlight made everything glow silver. Had she crossed over? The thought crossed her mind for a second. Had being freed from the house for that moment finally let her find peace? But no. If she had then they all would have, and she'd be with her mother and family, not alone in this cold room.

"Zoe..." A voice mumbled in the darkness and Violet turned and stared at the figures in a grand, wrought iron bed. Beneath the pearly white covered was a man and a woman. A man with the same voice as Tate. Violet walked forward, her boots creaking gently on the floorboards, her hand trembling as she went to remove the sheet.

Just as Violet pulled the duvet back she gasped as she saw her own face, staring back at her with wide, concerned and panicked eyes. The two of them screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>FanWriter's Note: Hey guys, third chapter up. I hope those of you who do read this story are happy with it so far and I would really appreciate some feedback in reviews. It means the world. Thank you.<strong>

**~FanWriter~**


End file.
